Mariette Staford
Mariette Staford is one of the female tributes from District 10 in the 3rd Pain Games. She is the identical twin sister of Filivena Staford and the younger sister of Cirena Staford. Looks She has wavy red hair and pretty blue-green eyes. Reaping She stayed calm, like her older sister, and walked up to the stage. Chariots Trying to top that is District 10... Mariette Staford and Filivena Staford are up first and they are wearing what seems to be some gothic looking costume. They are wearing leather pants and loose shirts that have splotches of blood on them. In both their hands they have guns and they start shooting at the audience but only blood comes out! Richter Moses and Talon Rosedain who have leather jackets just like the females but there are spikes on these and in their hands are lassos and guns which they shoot at the audience. But, again, only blood comes out. The chariot is black with the tributes names written in blood and the horses are also black and red to match the chariot. This is a very morbid and unusual take on the usual cowboy theme! ''-Ceaser Flickerman, 3rd Pain Games. District 10 only managed to place 7th in the chariots, although that's much better then the years before. Training She trained hard, angered that she, her twin, older sister, and love had to go into the games. She showed off her skills with throwing knives and earned an 8 in training. Pain Games During the bloodbath on Day 1, Mariette escaped from the bloodbath with no injuries, but helped her sister with the death of Holly Horizon. She and her sister, Filivena Staford, then walk of and join the rest of TBA and leave. The following day, they all gather up and talk about strategy. Her and Maple Tree got into a little argument, and when she says they should go to the Cornucopia, because the fact of the arena having four areas and having nothing interesting about them was shifty, Simion Liit is fast to interject, saying, "No! No I don't! It's just an arena." Talon Rosedain quickly stops another argument from happening, and asks who agrees and who doesn't. They would of gone to the Cornucopia, but second in command, Troy Ventura, disagrees, which just gives her another reason to dislike him. When Talon pointed his sword at Saffron Ventura, one of her best friends, after saying something she shouldn't of, Mariette would of stepped in but Troy instead tackled Talon to the ground, scaring Mariette for Talon's safety. On Day 3, Talon chooses Mari, along with Troy, Saffron, and Pulchra Ego to go get supplies with him, leaving everyone else behind. When getting "supplies", they run into Luna Snare in battle with Danica Rosedain and Sebastian Klein in battle with Ford Dryden. Talon breaks up Luna and Danica's fight by grabbing Danica by the neck and pushing her up against a tree. Then appears Excel Rose, Thalia Combe, and Callam Rhodes. Talon offers them Danica and Ford as long as he can join them. Excel agrees to this, and Mariette was in so much shock and confusion to say anything. Luckily, Saffron speaks up, but is snapped at by Thalia, quieting her. They all, shocked, finally get Mariette to move and go back to camp. At camp, they spend awhile trying to get her to talk so they can work on a plan, and finally do get her to talk. They work on a plan to get back Talon and to save Danica and Ford. Day 4 comes around, and Troy announces her plan to everyone. Her sister, Filivena, however, is indifferent about this plan, making so many questions. Troy answers to her, saying that it is all based on hope, and says that Mariette is the one who came up with the plan. They then start to assign jobs to everybody. Mariette was one of the attackers that was supposed to attack the Careers who followed the three runners, Filivena, Varin Ego, and Petra Liit, along with Sebastian and Simion. The three following Careers were Excel, Fleur Splith, and Jordan Trident. She locks into battle with Excel, mad at him for taking away her boyfriend and for several other reasons, but he instead kills her. '''Overall, Mariette placed 25th.' Aftermath Prior to Mariette's death, her father wasn't really impressed but did nothing about it. However, several people started to blame Talon for her death, as if he had not of left, then she would have lived longer, and most of TBA would be alive. Trivia *Mariette and Talon Rosedain both like eachother and are dating. *She is the head strategist in the Big Alliance. *She lived in District 8 for most of her life, but her dad got a job in District 10 as the mayor so they moved there, and then she was reaped there. Category:Characters Category:District 10 Category:Tribute Category:3rd Pain Games Category:Deceased